


Stay With You (Through the End of Time)

by CapnShellhead



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Wedding Night, side Colleen/Misty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: It's Luke and Danny's wedding night and Luke can't wait to get his husband up to their hotel room.For the prompt "Honeymoon/wedding night"





	Stay With You (Through the End of Time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ironwingedhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/gifts).



> This was fluffier than I intended. Hope this is somewhat what you were looking for! :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> As for the title, I decided “Stay With you” by John Legend was Luke and Danny’s wedding song. “When the dark clouds arise, I will stay by your side. I know we’ll be alright. I will stay with you.”

Danny had been staring at Luke for two hours now.

The night passed in a blur: Dani walking down the aisle laying flowers down, standing in front and saying their vows. Their first kiss as a married couple to the applause and cheers of their friends and family. It had been a small wedding, about 30 or so people because New York couldn’t be trusted to go more than an hour without someone trying to conquer the world.

After the wedding, they headed to the hotel for the reception. Luke and Danny cut the cake and Luke had a little too much fun feeding Danny his and smearing it all over his face. Dani joined in, getting Danny’s revenge for him and managing to get frosting on the back of Luke’s head. Danny helped him clean up with a beaming smile, proud of Dani even as Luke complained about them ganging up on him.

It still hadn’t quite set in that this was _his_.

His night. His family.

His husband.

He looked out across the room and watched Luke dancing with Dani standing on his toes and felt overcome. Luke didn’t trust just anyone and he certainly didn’t when it came to Dani. He’d not only let Danny in, he’d welcomed him into his family. His eyes fell to the silver band on his ring finger, a smile breaking out across his face.

“How you doing, Mr. Cage?” Colleen asking in a teasing voice. She sat down next to him with a piece of cake in hand.

As much as the words sent a flutter through his chest, Danny shook his head, “You know I’m keeping my name.” As a business thing, more than a personal pride.

“It’s the thought,” Colleen says. She sets her fork down and levels him with a sincere stare, “Hey, I’m really happy for you. You built something amazing here. And you’re _married_ ,” she said with a grin.

Danny returned it, “I know.” He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “I still can’t believe it.”

Misty dropped down beside Colleen, dropping her arm across Colleen’s shoulders. “If you told me years ago it would take a skinny white kid to make Luke settle down, I would’ve called you crazy.” Danny laughed with her, watching her slide her fingers through Colleen’s hair. “I wish Pop could see this.”

Danny nodded, “Me too. I never met him but he was someone really special to Luke.” His eyes returned to Luke spinning Dani around the dance floor, the bright grin on her face. His heart warmed, hiding a smile behind his hand. He felt Misty and Colleen’s eyes on him. “What?”

“You’re smitten,” Misty said plainly and Danny rolled his eyes, even as his face warmed. “No, no, it’s cute. It’s very cute.”

“You’re sure you two are okay to take Dani tonight?” he asked.

“Of course. You do your thing. Take all the time you need,” Misty replied slyly. She turned to Colleen, “Dance with me.”

Danny watched them leave with a smile. Colleen was rarely shy but, with Misty, there was a nervousness he’d never seen before. Dani appears beside him, her eyes bright with excitement. “Will you dance with me?” she asked shyly and Danny laughed.

“Of course. That’s what I’m here for.” He stood, taking her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor. He took her smaller hand in his and spun her carefully, earning a cheer in response. “Are you having a good time?”

She nodded, “I think so.” Danny laughed, waiting for her to explain. “I like the food and the dancing and Uncle Matt came in costume. But my feet kinda hurt and this dress isn’t very comfortable.”

Danny smiled, leaning down, “Tell you a secret. My feet hurt, too.”

“Can we take our shoes off?” she whispered and Danny was tempted to agree when a large hand touched his lower back.

It sent a shiver down his spine and Danny wondered if this nervousness would ever fade. He hoped not. He turned and came face to face with Luke. “What are you two whispering about over here?”

Dani shook her head, “Nothin’. Just dancin’.” She hugged Danny tight and ran off to find the other children.

“Not even two hours and you’re already causing trouble,” Luke chided, a teasing glint in his eye. He reached down and took Danny’s hand, smoothly sliding his arm around Danny’s back. He swayed gently, pressing his forehead against Danny’s. His warmth enveloped Danny, the scent of his cologne and sweet frosting in the air. Danny closed his eyes, letting Luke rock them to the melody. “I’m not sure what I’m getting myself into.”

“Nothing worse than you’ve had for the last year or so,” Danny murmured, earning a laugh that made his insides twist in pleasure.

And now, he could have that sound in his ears for the rest of his days.

Luke pulled Danny’s hand to his lips and murmured, “You and your little partner in crime.” He held Danny closer with a soft sigh, “I still can’t believe we did this.”

“Too late to go back now,” Danny said with a smile. “The ink is dry.”

Luke pulled back, waiting for Danny to open his eyes dazedly. There was a challenge in Luke’s grin. “You think I’m backing down?”

“I’m not backing down,” Danny replied lightly.

“Good, because I’m not either. I’m not a quitter. I’m in it for the long haul,” he said, holding Danny’s gaze steadily even as he joined in on the applause for the band. He backed up, moving off of the dance floor. Danny followed with curiosity. Luke kept teasing him with little steps towards the back of the room.

“Where are you going?” Danny asked.

Luke flashed him the room key, his eyes cutting to where Misty and Colleen were cutting an unhealthily large piece of cake for Dani. He returned to Danny with a wink and disappeared through the banquet hall doors. Sparing a cursory glance at their remaining guests, Danny started after him, averting his gaze when he saw Colleen hiding a smile.

Luke moved faster than Danny expected, already in the elevator when Danny followed him out. He slid in with a laugh, tumbling into Luke as the elevator started to rise. It had taken some doing for him to convince Luke to have the reception here. It was more expensive than he’d really let on but the Chiangs had been good to Danny and he wouldn’t have thought of having the reception anywhere else. The elevator is wall to wall glass, leaving them with a beautiful view of the night skyline.

And Danny had eyes for none of it.

Luke was an attractive man. It was one of the very first things Danny had noticed about him. He looked good in a t-shirt in jeans. In sweats. In that yellow shirt he wore everywhere. He looked good in anything. And he looked damn good in a suit.

The white silk clung to him in all the right ways, outlining thick thighs and strong biceps. The curve of his back was perfectly drawn, broad and tapering at his waist before it sloped beautifully over his ass. Impeccably tailored to his body, the suit alone had ticked up Danny’s heartrate and left him stealing glances all night. That plus Luke’s scent, the band on his finger and the knowledge that they had a room to themselves for the night.

A ding and the doors opened, spilling out onto the penthouse floor.

Luke reached back a hand for him. If Danny didn’t know better, he’d say Luke appeared a bit nervous. It put Danny back on even ground a bit and he took Luke’s hand tight in his and let himself be led.

The honeymoon suite is a lot nicer than Danny expected. It was a pretty swanky hotel but the Chiang’s had refused to let him pay for his room. Their suitcases sat in the corner with a change of clothes for the morning. Danny had thought they’d give him the usual but they’d outdid themselves with the bucket of expensive champagne, scented candles, and tray of chocolate covered strawberries. Rose petals littered the floor, trailing up to the large California king bed in the center of the room.

Luke didn’t seem to see any of it, closing the door behind them and pulling Danny into a desperate kiss. Skipping straight past sweet into dirty as he tongued Danny’s mouth open, his hands sliding beneath the lapels of Danny’s blazer. Danny groaned needfully, opening up for him as Luke backed him up a few steps. He dropped his arms, helping Luke pull his jacket off and pulling back with a laugh as Luke nearly tread on it.

“Watch it. That’s Armani,” he murmured and Luke took his mouth up again before pulling back to whisper.

“Do you care right now?” he asked and Danny shook his head, sucking on Luke’s tongue as he attacked the buttons on Danny’s shirt. He gave up after a few seconds of work and yanked it open, scattering buttons across the floor. He took more care on Danny’s slacks, unbuckling his belt and pulling the zipper down.

Danny stepped out of his shoes and pants, sitting back on the bed as Luke pushed them further away, taking hold of Danny’s leaking cock eagerly. Danny sucked in a breath, eyes caught on the bright glint in Luke’s eye as he breathed wetly over the head. He held Danny’s gaze as he dropped down and slid his tongue along the underside. Danny’s length twitched in his grasp, releasing more precome as he held himeslf still. Luke swiped over it teasingly a few times before he took the tip in his mouth, the swollen head sliding over his tongue into his warm mouth.

Danny’s eyes rolled back, stomach tightening as he leaned back, “Fuck, Luke.” Luke sucked lightly, taking more of him down as he spread Danny’s thighs to accommodate his wide shoulders. Danny felt something cold touch his skin, opening his eyes to see Luke’s hand on the inside of his thigh, the cool feel of the band on Danny’s inner thigh.

His cock jerked hard, a rough groan escaping. “Not going to last long,” Danny panted, writhing beneath Luke’s hands.

Luke pulled off, dropping a kiss to Danny’s stomach before standing. Still fully dressed, Luke was nearly too much for Danny to look at right now. Luke started to pull off his cufflinks, striding over to the table in the center of the room. This was a sight Danny didn’t get to enjoy often: Luke pulling off a suit. It was even better than seeing him in one.

The sleek fabric shifting across Luke’s broad shoulders as he took off his cufflinks and pulled his blazer off. Danny shifted further up the bed, gripping his cock lightly as he watched. Luke moved methodically, taking care with his suit in a way he hadn’t with Danny’s. Most likely because he knew he was driving Danny crazy. The shirt came off, revealing smooth dark skin Danny wanted to run his tongue over. He stepped out of his shoes and moved to the bedside table, his abs tensing as he bent down.

Danny watched, his mouth dry as Luke returned to the bed. Danny kneeled up and moved in closer. Luke cupped his face, pulling him into a kiss as Danny unbuckled his belt. Groaning, Luke slid his fingers in Danny’s hair as the blond pulled his zipper down. Danny took hold of him, earning a low moan. Thick, hard and wet at the tip, Luke was nearly panting into Danny’s mouth as he stroked him gently, nipping at his bottom lip.

Finally, Luke pushed Danny back on the bed and climbed between his thighs. He slicked his fingers, circling Danny’s rim as he took his mouth once more. Luke could be rough or gentle, depending on how long they’d been without each other or Danny’s mood. It was nice to come home after a hard day and egg Luke on to pushing him over the kitchen table and taking him there.

But sometimes, it was nice to lie back and let Luke take care of him. Like tonight. He closed his eyes and let Luke carefully open him up. Accepting every soft kiss and letting it gradually stoke the fire in his belly. He was hard and leaking between their stomachs, little bucks of his hips sending sparks throughout his body and making him bite down little keens and whines. Luke earned more of them, taking hold of Danny’s length and stroking him in time to his fingers.

“Luke, babe, I can’t,” Danny murmured, powerless to resist pushing into Luke’s grip. “Not going to make it if you keep doing that.”

Luke smiled into their kiss, sliding in a third finger and crooking it cleverly. Danny cried out, breaking their kiss as his cock jerked between them. Luke repeated the motion, once, twice, four times, stroking Danny in his tight grip. It hit Danny like a shot of adrenaline, his vision whiting out as he spilled over Luke’s hand. His nails scratched down Luke’s back ineffectually, holding tight to him as he twisted beneath.

“That’s it, baby,” Luke murmured in his ear, working his fingers inside as he wrung Danny out. Finally, he slipped a fourth finger inside with a low groan, his cock pulsing against Danny’s thigh.

When Danny was ready, Luke lined himself up, his eyes soft as he gazed down at Danny. He waited for the go ahead, patient, even as his brow furrowed in need. Danny nodded, biting his lip as Luke slowly sank inside. Watching his eyes fall closed, mouth dropping open in pleasure as Danny’s tight heat engulfed him, Danny’s cock gave an interested twitch. Luke worked in carefully, painfully slow as he filled Danny inch by inch.

“Christ, Luke,” Danny moaned, Luke’s scent surrounding him, Luke on top of him, inside of him. He pushed down, taking Luke to the hilt, the fullness filling him with an unbearable heat. His cock was half hard, pressed tight between them as Luke started to build a rhythm. His hips snapped, balls slapping against Danny’s ass as he spread him wider to get deeper inside.

It sent a brushfire through Danny’s body, blood singing with arousal as he stretched out and took it gratefully. He remembered being embarrassed of how eager and needy Luke made him but Luke made the pledge; he was stuck with Danny now. And they were on a floor all to themselves; he’d be as loud as he wanted.

He writhed, arching his back and earning a punched-out moan, Luke’s cock pulsing hard within him. Danny rather liked that sound, twisting again and earning a sweet keening sound, Luke curling over him and fucking into him with renewed vigor. Danny grinned, rolling his hips to meet Luke’s. They worked well together. Always had.

Luke palms his stomach, sliding up to his chest as his thrusts get wilder, a low string of curses spilling from his lips. He was close, dropping his elbows down on either side of Danny’s head. The new angle made thrust brush against Danny’s prostate, a smattering of stars behind his eyelids as he worked towards a second orgasm. Luke pushed into him, his voice low in Danny’s ear.

“So close, so good for me.” He brushed Danny’s hair back, his lips soft against Danny’s cheek. “All mine. All mine.” A sliver of cool metal against Danny’s cheek and he keened, tossing his head back as he came between them, shooting over his chest and Luke’s stomach.

Luke gasped, stiffening and pulsing messily within him. Danny groaned happily, rolling down as he tensed around Luke’s length. Luke’s thumb stroked his forehead softly as he pumped his hips lazily, filling Danny up. He dropped a kiss to Danny’s brow as his hips slowed to a stop. Content, Danny shifted up to kiss his lips, eyes opening to a warm affectionate smile.

Danny returned it, his chest full to the brim with more feelings than he could name at the moment.

_Smitten._

When Misty was right; she was right.

Luke cleaned them up, folding Danny’s surviving clothes into some semblance of a pile and climbing into bed beside him. Danny welcomed Luke’s arms around him settling back into his warm embrace.

“No backing out now,” Luke whispered, petting his stomach.

“All mine,” Danny replied quietly.

The sound of Luke’s snores put him to sleep in the blink of an eye.  


**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at capn-shellhead.tumblr.com


End file.
